East Wood
=Biografie= Dětství East je zabracký muž narozen na domovské planetě své rasy - Iridonii. Je jedním ze dvou synů Garwena S´ohla Wooda a Udity Raqueny. Jeho starší bratr Queelah se narodil jen chvíli před ním, avšak společně museli čelit první zkoušce zabrackých chlapců, která z nich měla udělat právoplatné členy zabracké společnosti. Mladí Zabrakové vždy vykonávají nějaký hrdinský čin, aby tak právem mohli být nazýváni mužem. Je časté, že při těchto zkouškách zemřou většinou slabší jedinci, ovšem ti, kdo překonají všechna úskalí zkoušek, dočkají se úcty a respektu od ostatních soukmenovců. East absolvoval zkoušku se svým bratrem za dozoru otce Garwena. Ten měl oba stejně rád a nejraději by viděl oba své syny naživu a vítězoslavně prohlášené za muže. Ale Queelahova pýcha předcházela pádu, byl až příliš sebejistý a doplatil na to svým životem. East, zdrcen smrtí svého bratra, se nemohl radovat ze splněné zkoušky a tak odešel od rodiny, aby na Iridonii zkusil zapomenout na tragickou příhodu. Při jedné z nesčetných toulek hlavním městem se setkal s tajemným mužem, jenž mu s podivem daroval věc, kterou East nikdy předtím neviděl - světelný meč! Muž mu řekl, že se mu jednou bude hodit a zmizel dříve, než se mohl mladý zabrak na cokoliv zeptat. Postupně se East dozvěděl více o světelněm meči i jeho uživatelích - rytířích Jedi. Dozvěděl se také o Impériu, Povstalecké alianci a posledním žijícím člověkem, jenž ovládal Sílu - Lukovi Skywalkerovi. Pojednou věděl, že zde je jeho osud a on se mu chce postavit čelem. Zjistil, že Luke založil na Yavinu 4 Akademii Jedi a rozhodl se na ní přihlásit. Cesta na Yavin 4 Cestoval na Yavin 4, aby se tu pod vedením mistrů Skywalkera, či Katarna učil vědění a ovládání Síly. Před odletem na Akademii Jedi se East dostal zcela náhodou k přívěsku s tajemným medailonkem. Ten se stal na dlouhou dobu součástí Eastova podvědomí. Ukázalo se, že v medailonu je ukryto vědomí zemřelého lorda ze Sithu - Darth Maula a East tak byl vystaven Temné straně Síly. Odolal jí. Cesta samotná byla pro Easta a všechny zúčastněné malým dobrodružstvím. Události, které vedly k nehodě padawanského transportu a seznámení se s Ulrinem Wolwem, ze kterého se později vyklubal bezpečnostní technik Akademie, byly jen začátkem dalších osudů East Wooda. Výcvik v Praxeu Po několika měsících na Akademii se East nestal právoplatným padawanem. Ukázalo se, že vedení Praxea v čele s mistrem Skywalkerem neví, zda East je schopen učit se Síle. Vzhledem k jeho konfrontaci s Temnou stranou Síly se žádný z mistrů nerozhodl vzít si jej za padawana. East se ale dočkal verdiktu, který mu dával šanci - pod dohledem moncalamarijského mistra Jedi Nomara Khaana a Skywalkera měl absolvovat několik zkoušek, které měli ukázat, zda může být vycvičen v Jedie. První zkouška byla ryze praktická a běžná mezi padawany - cvičný souboj se světelnými meči. Za soupeře byla Eastovi vybrána rytířka Rebeca Theran, mladá a pohledná žena, která byla výbornou šermířkou. East jí však za pomoci tajemné moci medailonku, nevědomě uvolněnou, porazil. Rytířka Theran tím byla mírně zdrcena, avšak přijala prohru se ctí jako Jedi. Ovšem brzy po této události se na Akademii dostala zpráva, že Rebeca Theran zmizela při misi na Bakuře a Akademie s ní ztratila kontakt. East tuto informaci vnímal negativně, měl pocit viny a myslel si, že zapříčinil zmizení rytířky Theran. Rozhodl se najít ji a zachránit z případného nebezpečí... Mise na Bakuře v současnosti probíhá... =Osobnost a vlastnosti= Jako Zabrak byl East Wood vychováván v tvrdých podmínkách a tak, aby se z něj stal muž, hodný života v zabracké společnosti. Od malička byl schopný v stopování a přežití v divoké přírodě. Otec dbal na jeho fizickou i psychickou odolnost. V Jedi Praxeu se z něj stal mlčenlivý, uvážlivý a odhodlaný student. I když nezažíval klasický výcvik Jediů, našel si na Akademii přátele. Byl ostatními studenty uznáván za svou píli a sebevědomí. Vědělo se však i to, že měl co dočinění s Temnou stranou Síly. Také to z něj udělalo ještě odolnějšího Zabraka. =Síly a schopnosti= Již jako dítě se u něj objevovaly záblesky Síly v podobě vizí a vzpomínek. Často měl také sny, ve kterých k němu promlouval tajemný hlas. Později tyto vize a hlasy zesílily, to když East nastoupil na Akademii Jedi jako padawan. Dozvěděl se, že toto je projevem schopnosti zvané předvídání. Kromě těchto silových vlastností se East cvičil zejména v odhození a přitažení a zamaskování schopností v Síle. Jelikož neměl z počátku studia právoplatného mistra, musel se často věnovat výcviku sám, tudíž žádná silová schopnost u něj není zcela perfektní. =Světelný meč= Jako kluk získal East od tajemného tuláka světelný meč, jenž údajně patřil zabrackému Temnému učedníkovi - Darth Maulovi. Meč si ponechal do té doby, než odletěl na Akademii Jedi, poté si byl v rámci výcviku nucen sestrojit vlastní světelný meč. Maulův dvojčepelový meč si poté uschoval jako relikvii. Po jeho vzoru toužil jednou si modifikovat svůj žlutý meč na dvojitý a naučit se s ním veškeré techniky boje. =Výskyt= Kategorie:Nekompletní Stránky Kategorie:Zabrakové